Curiosity killed the cat
by fishpleasure
Summary: It's a story of what happens when a woman who'd drop everything to satisfy her curiosity immediately (impulsive) transfers to Namimori to investigate the lack of crimes on a whim. Two words: Bad decision. Warning: no emotional crap at all or soap operas expected on the oc's life. Ps. KHR ain't mine (There, disclaimer said)
1. The transfer

The summary's boring ,yup I know

Anyway, please enjoy the story. Have fun and let me know what you think (basically review (feel free for any kind of criticism)). I think reviews are quite the drug for an author, it makes them feel like people actually care for what they're reading

Ps. The church line has been changed (credits to Winter's Folly-san)

Enough blabbering , let the story begin

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE TRANSFER TO THE LAND OF CHAOS: NAMIMORI**

 **THE ARRIVAL**

Her first impression of Namimori was quite horrible. Well that's pretty much obvious, if the first thing one sees is Hibari Kyoya beating the crap of what seemed like a sea of people

It was a sea of corpses

What shocked her further, other than the super human strength of the boy, was the fact that he was the only legal law enforcer of the town. No police no nada. And here she thought that he was a mafia or a yakuza young boss with his seemingly ruling of the town with an iron fist

Now how did she get this information, why of course, asking the other humans cowering behind the wall

(with patience seeing that they were stammering in fear and whispering, so as to not be noticed by the demon spawn)

Ah, for introductions, the woman in question was a 20 year old who moved to this town because of her overwhelming curiosity of the lack of crimes in the area. The woman, was a rather curious author who chose the topic of fighting for justice and decided to look upon crime rates in towns in Japan, her birthplace

Her name was Saiki Shino,a slightly tanned and chubby woman with short black hair .She wasn't famous per say, but had average sales

Needless to say, her obsession in satisfying her curiosity would land her in bigtime trouble.

She had a bunch of questions regarding the town.

Why did so many people live here?

Why do they allow tyranny to take place?

Who exactly was that kid?

Why doesn't this town have police?

How does the kid find the troublemakers? What's his information system?

* * *

 **INVESTIGATING(STALKING) THE DEMON BIRD**

So, she wanted to solve her initial questions. For that she decided to get more information of this Hibari Kyoya.

She observed his movements, gathered his information by asking around. That's right, basically she was stalking him

The one thing she didn't get was the strange looks she got from people who she asked around from, along with how pale their faces would get and their apparent loss of speech

Conclusion: This Hibari Kyoya was a middle schooler whose age was unknown and had an obsession with 'protecting/discipling' Namimori.

She also got information that the chuunibyo* kid (Dubbed by Saiki), who she thought was in the impression that he was the 'chosen one' who was to protect his town and possibly influenced a supposed army of people like him to form a disciplinary committee to save his town from the bad guys

(Yes, she thought that Hibari was a delusional kid)

Well she had to add amendments to her thoughts, a chuunibyo dude on steroids (because of his strength)

She woke up early at 12 am, for precaution, wearing all black (Looking like a burglar) and stumbled on top of roofs, tripping occasionally, to the top of chimneys to imitate smoke

Turns out that was a bad idea, well at least a fairly bad one. It was because of the fact that the target woke up at 4 am ,only to patrol the town by parkour**. The only way the stalker escaped from the claws of the kid who basically fed on the fear of the mortals, was by mistaking the expected direction of seeing the prefect (Oh come on, who else travels by roofs anyways? Well not me at least ,or any sane human) and that it was dark at 4

But by the sound of soft clattering on roofs (No matter how soft your footstep is, walking on roofs is noisy for a person on the roof), the author gulped and wisely never decided to keep an eye on him (Stalk) from the roof

She did follow him around, in a trash can.

* * *

By the way, the moving trash can which seemed present at any place of trouble became one of Namimori's seven wonders. It seemed that the sight of a trash can meant that the deed done there was evil or even treacherous

Oh, there was an addition to that rumour, it seemed that the people who committed such deeds were deemed too evil for the trashcan can to accept any trash, it seemed to roll away from them or jump on them .It had been become a kind of judge of some kind of courtroom publically unsaid. It became so bad that if a person missed putting the trash in the dustbin, or even littered, they would be judged as troublemakers or delinquents, sometimes shunned (No sane person would be friends with a delinquent in a place ruled by Hibari Kyoya)

Namimori became a cleaner place as a result- Very very clean, even sparkling

But her merry days of stalking the demon prefect had reached an abrupt end... why, because of Hibari of course

"So you're the herbivore who'd been stalking me recently, that too without presenting the proper paper works required for immigrating here"

The kid seemed so intimidating, there was killing intent and tension lingering in the air

'Kids undergoing chuunibyo are sure something else, their imagination seem to project on reality itself'

Saiki thought to herself oblivious to the atmosphere surrounding the scene or the looks his supposed followers or the bystanders had

" **So you have no excuses? Then for trespassing and stalking I will bite you to death** "

The obvious result was that she was knocked out in a one hit KO.

You could almost hear the background music saying 'FATALITY'

* * *

 **WHO'S THE ONE ACTUALLY DELUSIONAL?**

When Saiki woke up, she saw the entrance of namimori along with her bags. Needless to say, she was effectively thrown out of the premises

Remembering what the kid who knocked her out said, she limped her way to the office all while commenting in awe at the strength of the prefect ,to register her stay. When she reached, she saw a bunch of people with elvis hairdos who gave her suspicious looks. She recognised them as the kids' henchmen

"Ah, you're the chuunibyo kid's followers. What are you doing here? Where's the staff?" saiki asked

"Chuunibyo...?"

"You know, the emo kid who makes you cosplay like Elvis 'cos he's probably a die hard fan of Elvis. but I can't say I blame him, Elvis rocked"

"Huh...?"

The Elvis kid seemed to be very confused. On the other hand, the upcoming author's imagination seemed to be escalating, until she suddenly broke into tears, wiping her snot with her elbow

The disciplinary committee member seemed to be at a loss on what to do, and was flailing around trying to solve the situation

"I see, I see. I misunderstood, you guys must have inspired the townsfolk by fighting for them. You guys are comrades right? Protecting what you love and all? Sure the method is a bit crude, but it's the feeling which counts. It's like shonen jump! friendship, hard work and victory***

Ah~ such determination, I must be getting old huh? Youth like this sure tears me up"Saiki said

"Um... I don't know what you're misunderstanding... and I don't really get what you're talking about"the Elvis kid said ,growing increasingly confused

The place started getting noisy (Because of her), and other disciplinary committee members came to calm the situation, but ended up getting caught up in a group hug by the emotionally touched woman thus creating a bigger fuss

* * *

The final boss, Hibari Kyoya appeared because of the ruckus, all pissed off and in his violent bloody glory

"Ah chuunibyo kid, you're here. You guys are sure cute you know, volunteering to help namimori and all"

She removed herself from the vice grip lock on the other members and pinched the demon prefects cheeks

.

.

.

Welp... that silenced everyone

There was a dark aura seeping out off Hibari, it was very overbearing

Now don't get me wrong, Hibari is fucking scary, that's a fact. And that people get easily terrified by him because of his aura, power and intimidation. But the woman got KO'd before, so she couldn't feel the extent of the damage (this is what happens with people with low pain thresholds). Not to mention, she can't sense the mood

" **I'll bite you to death** "

Some people fell to their knees in fright, others either shifted away or started trembling

Saiki turned red and started wiggling around

"Ah~ chuunibyo kid, that's so bold~ I know I'm cute and wonderful ,but I'm not into younger kids-"

And was promptly KO'd again

' **FATALITY** '

She woke up to the entrance of namimori again with her luggage

"Boy, that kid is a god of war or something" she said and then whistled

Must be nice to be that optimistic

She realised that she couldn't walk , so she crawled on top of the luggage with wheels and rowed all the way back to the admin office

The other disciplinary members, feeling bad for her, just played along with her nonsense and completed the paperworks (No leniency when checking 'em)

Thus she was admitted to the namimori hospital

Well that was after she entered the church and asked them to restore her hp and mp

Well it was worth a try

* * *

*It's a syndrome usually developed in middle school (7th grade in my case (Usually that or 8th grade)) where they visualise themselves as someone else or themselves as someone destined to be a hero or for greatness (In a fantasy setting usually)

** It's a skill where people climb up building roofs by jumping across roofs or walls (It's also for descending from 'em)

*** It's written on the shonen jump cover : Yuujou ,Doryoku and Shouri (At least that's what gin chan told)

 **Coming up next** : the third confrontation with Hibari Kyoya

"Hey, you know if you like cosplaying so much, you could create a convection here"


	2. Hospital stay

Not sure 'bout putting the disclaimer on the summary, if it's wrong ,could you guys please inform me? Much appreciated

Ah, if there's any confusion on the last chapter , I gotta tell ya that the OC wasn't exactly scared of Hibari when he was on the rooftop, it was more like eating cookies without letting your mom find out, or something like that

There's another thing to verify. Hibari is actually a freshman in the middle school (But it's not like you can find that out from the Namimori residents) in this setting(can you actually say freshman for a school setting?)

Thanks for the support people!

Hope you enjoy the fanfic and feel free to express your thoughts, it doesn't mind what it is

PS. I made some changes. How is it? Less awkward?(thanks manly-nekomata san for your review(again))

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: CHAOS AT THE HOSPITAL**

 **THE BIRTH OF A NEW GANG LEADER**

The hospital was... the property of Hibari family, but that's pretty obvious. Namimori was Hibari Kyoya's property. Ahem, 'nough said

There was also the game which Hibari played with the patients in his room. If you disturb him (Whether in naps or generally), he'd bite you to death

If you see where I'm going with this, you're right. The newest target was Saiki Shino. Reason? Well, she was stuck with an old patient... and happened to hit off with him very well (singing he's a jolly good pirate very loudly, offbeat and out of tune) disturbing the entire floor. What's worse ,was that they made makeshift instruments using that silver plate which was used for doctor utensils

Needless to say, she was shifted to another room. This room had a white haired heavily bandaged kid.

"Kumichou...?" she assumed incorrectly

"EXTREME! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I GOT THESE INJURIES FIGHTING THE MOMOKYOKAI GANG?!" The white haired kid AKA Sasagawa Ryohei said

"I thought so!" She puffed up thinking that she guessed right

No she was wrong, Ryohei wasn't a gang leader in this world. The actual story was that the gang members targeted Kyoko, who was searching for her brother who got into fights often. He admittedly fought to protect this time, even though he got into fights because of his short temper before. Fighting a gang gives repercussions to any elementary kid, regardless of how overpowered he is. Thus the present situation

"Aniki! Next time, I wanna see the awesome battles you'd have against other turfs!"

"Kyoko told me to stop getting into fights. She didn't want me to get anymore" He said sombrely

"What about the others aniki? Won't they try to get revenge?" She assumed that their 'gang' lost

"What..? I fought them alone. THEY WERE GOING TO HURT KYOKO! THAT'S NOT EXTREME!" (He ignored the 'them' part and told the rest of the story)

"So... the others left? And you fought for your ideals? ANIKI! I-I'll FOLLOW YOU FOREVER! LET'S PAY THEM BACK DOUBLE!" Her eyes turned starry and teary

"I'm not going to fight anymore. I promised Kyoko. What kind of man would I be ,if I broke my promise with my little sister" His resolution moved her

"What if they try to hurt her again?! If it's aniki ,we can get anyone to follow you! We'll win all the turfs in Namimori! So that no gang will harm anyone!"

"You..."

"We'll be super heroes! Fighting to protect Namimori without anyone acknowledging us! I'm Saiki Shino, by the way"

"Sasagawa Ryohei. NICE TO EXTREMELY MEET YOU"

And they fist bumped

* * *

There was another kid in the room. She was quietly listening to the conversation in fear ,because she had assumed that both of them were gangsters (One was sent here by Hibari-san himself and called the other one kumichou. The other was sent here for apparently fighting a gang).Going by the flow of the conversation, she thought she assumed right

But somewhere in the middle of the conversation,she felt oddly touched

"...Aniki! I'll also follow you! I'm weak and I can't do anything yet... but I'll work hard!" and kinda interrupted the fist bump

Miura Haru, the bystander was immediately accepted into the so called group

Haru thought the two were going to claim other turfs and expand their gang to protect Namimori

Ryohei thought that they were going to form a group of superheroes with aliases to protect their town

Saiki thought that they were forming a group bigger than the mafia to rule the world ,to protect their loved ones

"So let's have the sake of brotherhood!" and ran with her clutches to fetch it

There was a ceremony of Sakazuki. But they were all lightweights, and got very drunk.

The nurses who were very suspicious of Saiki who darted out the hospital on crutches, saw this and changed her room right away

* * *

 **THOSE ACTION MOVIE ACTORS ARE SPECIAL. YOU AIN'T!**

On a last and final chance ,she was shifted again to a room with no patients. Here ,her curiosity spelled her doom. Well, it's just that she wanted to know whether using the bed sheet covers to create a rope ,thereby escaping the hospital was feasible or not. Things got worse from there

One thing was that her legs were on a cast. Another issue was that she was on the third floor and had created a rope from only two bed sheets (Basically it wasn't that long). There was also the fear of jumping from that height. But her curious mind wouldn't let those (logical) reasonings stop her

She moved the bed towards the window using her torso and her other functioning leg (slowly) ,and climbed on top of it .It was easy to get herself on the other side of the window from there.

Did you think that she'd go down vertically straight away? Well too bad, reality is cruel. She had swung like tarzan sideways and broke into the room of ….

.

.

.

Hibari Kyoya...

The woman had the worst of luck

* * *

At least she wasn't the only one surprised. Hibari and his 'roommate'(They were in the situation of biting and bitten actually) were equally surprised. Hibari ,not so much visibly

"Wao. You broke into the room"

"Ah! You're that tsundere chuunibyo kid! What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were some boring herbivore, but to break into this room with that leg... you might be interesting"

She looked at the window, then at him

"Real sorry dude, didn't mean to break your glass, I'll pay for it"

"But to think that you can vandalize the hospital from inside... the herbivores must be better disciplined. I'll start with you"

He said ,his eyes glinting ,his tonfas ready

All the while the banter(?) was going on ,the victim escaped

"Hey, just curious but wasn't there another kid with you-"

K.O.!

Hibari after knocking her out , looked around , all while standing on top of her.

"That herbivore sure has guts ,escaping like that"

And promptly went to chase after his ex-victim

* * *

 **NEW NEIGHBOUR**

The nurse arrived at the crime scene after seeing the incriminating evidence and tch'd

Which brings us to the present situation

Saiki was assigned to the demon prefect's room after regaining conscience

Hibari reentered the room with the afterglow of beating his victim to pulp.

When Hibari saw the woman, he began an intense stare off with her. She also contributed to the stare off thinking it was a game of concentration. It was also because of a rumor which said something about if you break off a stare off with a pigeon ,it'll consider you worthy

The stare off was long. The nurse left them alone ,having enough of both of them

Hibari got bored and stopped eventually. Seeing that, Saiki said triumphantly

"Hah! I win you pigeon!"

Which earned her a dark glare from Hibari who kind of misunderstood her ,and promptly KO'd her with his tonfa

The nurse who had to come back, looked at her and Hibari then promptly face-walled herself several times

The white haired kid who heard the entire situation from the nurses, dubbed it 'EXTREME!' and made a huge racket. The other patients also started chattering and the hospital got extremely noisy

It was probably a extremely beautiful day for our beloved demon prefect. He beat down every patient in the hospital and left smiling widely and drenched in their blood

The hospital looked as if a mass murderer recently visited it

The nurse cried out "WHY ME!?" while bashing her head against the wall

* * *

 **COSPLAY LOVERS OR CULT FOLLOWERS?**

There were renovations done to the hospital after that.

Firstly, a straight jacket was to assigned to people like Saiki. Secondly, the windows were replaced by ones bullet proof so that no one could break into windows. Thirdly, CCTV cameras were placed 'round the hospital so that no one else tries stupid things without anyone's knowledge along with a security room with personnel

But these renovations were a bit later Saiki was thrown out of the hospital with crutches.

She had issues to take care of, like a temporary residential. So she booked a flat and was required to clarify her location with the administration department (aka with Hibari goons)

When she saw the goons the first thing she said was

"Hey, you know if you like cosplaying so much, you could create a convection here"

Cue confused looks from the disciplinary committee members

"Cosplaying?"

"More like your comrade, that overlord wannabe ...why isn't he wearing the elvis look? Oh right, next time you see him, tell him that I could get the Elvis bling and clothes for him, if he wants to get the whole image right. We could put a wig on him so that he looks like the real thing"

The one who could clear the confusion among the members was the assistant of the most powerful delinquent of Namimori, Kusakabe Tetsuya who had experienced any kind of insane human with the calmness of a saint(He dealt with Hibari Kyoya on a daily basis after all)

"Our hairstyle is a pompadour ,it's not for cosplaying as Elvis-san. And that comrade you're speaking of is our disciplinary committee head and chairman of Namimori-chu, Hibari Kyoya" Tetsuya said

"Kusakabe-san, is it really fine to treat her like that? She might have been insulting Hibari-san" one of the grunts said

"She doesn't know about this place much, she's an outsider after all. Let her get used to the place first. Now, what business did you have here, Saiki-san?"

The woman in question wasn't listening to their banter, she was still processing his introductory conversation

"... There's so much bromance here~! Hibari picks up delinquents like himself so that society doesn't ever look them like trash! So that Namimori is safe! That tsundere! He's so cute! This is bromance at it's ultimate level~" She squealed

"Saiki-san... Please... just state your business" Tetsuya said as patiently as possible to the easily distracted woman

"What demon prefect! He's like an anti hero! Yosh! I'll also help in protecting Namimori .I'm burning!"

And promptly dashed outside

Weeks later ,the disciplinary committee who had a tough time tracking down the wayward author who was currently placing CCTV cameras all over Namimori and asked specialists to set up an url to see all images at once, finally got Hibari into the hunt as well who disdainfully knocked her out even without using any of his strength

They also sighed in exasperation because the woman had the form filled and just had to submit the form to them, but forgot all about it. They also copied the url for the CCTV cameras so they could use it

The nurses and doctors who saw Saiki back at the hospital despaired deeply

* * *

 **Author's note:** It's true, I had tried it out recently, you can really swing to the side when gripping a rope if you don't use both of your legs or don't have proper training(Or it could be that I suck TToTT)

 **Coming up next:** Hibari on world conquest

"Then as collateral, I'll get my ingredients first" she said smiling equally widely and continued

"Thanks oyassan, for being a wonderful minion. The overlord will be pleased"


	3. Sushi wars

The other 2 chapters were revised all thanks to manly-nekomata-san and Winter's Folly-san

(Haah.. for having english as my first lang. I sure screw up a lot eh? Oh well .No more moping around!)

As always ,thanks for the support

Have fun reading

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **NAMIMORI REVOLUTION**

 **SUSHI IS THE BEST FOOD IN WARS**

There was a sushi store called 'Takesushi' in Namimori. When Saiki had seen how rapidly the disciplinary committee had been growing, she thought that Hibari was amassing an army to conquer the other towns ,cities ,countries and then continents.

Thus Hibari will sooner or later rule the world for enforcing discipline and righteousness (in her mind)

She was planning to support the prefect in his conquest ,so she wanted to get enough sushi for a thousand people in a month

When she told this order and her motives to the sushi store, the yamamoto's laughed merrily and thought nothing of it seriously

But the entirety of the customers became still with fear at the 'conspiracy'

This news soon went over the Namimori population, striking fear into their very hearts

The disciplinary committee couldn't do anything but face-palm at the situation in their hands because the Namimori citizens wholeheartedly believed in the rumor

"Oyassan, so how much does the whole order cost?" Saiki asked

"Hmm... About five million yen I guess. Ahahaha, missy are you thinking of buying that much sushi? That'll be too expensive"

"How about I get all the ingredients for my order and along with four month's ingredients for this place in installments for free. What will you do for my order?"

"Then you get that for free" Tsuyoshi said, smiling

"Then as collateral, I'll get my ingredients first" she said smiling equally widely and continued

"Thanks oyassan, for being a wonderful minion. The overlord will be pleased"

Saiki had an idea on how to get the ingredients, but sadly she hadn't got the strength for that kind of work

The next morning arrived with her pondering things over

"SAIKI! SO YOU'RE ALSO EXTREMELY TRAINING! ARE YOU WEARING THOSE CLOTHING AS A HANDICAP ?! THAT'S EXTREME!" Ryohei had spotted her on his morning jog

"Ryo-chan? If I wanted a handicap, I'd wear heels and a ball gown with jewelry and makeup all while jogging at your pace without sweating!" She absentmindedly replied to him and boasted

The lad was notably impressed

"And also go around the town non stop!" Her nose kinda seemed to be growing longer as she bragged

"THAT'S EXTREME! YOSH! I WON'T LOSE!" and he dashed forward in super sonic speed

After he left, it all seemed to come back to her

"Wait Ryo-chan if you ask me ,I can't do that...Eh?"

Too late, he seemed very hyped up to do something and didn't hear anything she said

"RYO-CHAN! Help me climb a mountain!"

No reply. The happy go lucky boxer seemingly crossed the horizon

"Now what should I do~ I can't climb mountains! I don't have abs!" she wailed

Sooner or later, Saiki started her journey to the mountain, in search of fish with a fulcrum

Well that's where we end her tale for now. We'll come back to her later

* * *

 **THE BEGINNING OF THE REBELLION**

In namimori, there was a big unrest. A week went by, while the announcer of the 'Hibari will take over the world' went supposedly missing

Some said that she was silenced so that further information will not be leaked. After all, no one wants to know that right now they are the current slaves of the Hibari Kyoya ,or have the knowledge that more will join(Muhahaha)

Others said that they were preparing for the war and she was sent to the front lines for calling allies to conquer other areas

This was the time where others joined forces to take down the overlord and bring freedom and justice to Namimori! Well the delinquents teamed up , or more like anyone who basically went outside seemed to be teaming up against the disciplinary committee (Well they did that at first. Later anyone who seemed to follow their actions were mistaken as troublemakers) and were bitten to death

This was one of the reasons why Hibari Kyoya was called 'Demon of Namimori' quite officially... and became a last boss character.

Also this was one of the few times the kid called 'Dame' was more or less forgotten (Well, it's because of the rebellion and the biting. Especially the biting)

Other things like Hibari fanclubs... yaoi clubs... the army growing(The demon's)... happened

This is what happened roughly:

"Hey, there was that woman who caused a big fuss before right? She was saying something like she wanted a ton of sushi from Takesushi. That was really hilarious right? Who'd eat that much? Ahaha"

"Wasn't that for the DC supplement or something? What's that about?"

"Pshh who needs supplements? Are they fighting a war?Ahaha"

"..."

"Eh? Seriously...?"

"But... If you think it that way... aren't we their first victims?"

"... Stop joking dude"

"But dude. Hibari is always keeping us in tabs. Don't crowd. Don't litter. Don't hurt anyone. Don't meet up anywhere. Don't break any rules. Blah blah

Isn't it kinda like they're disciplining us?"

"..."

"Hey … say something dude"

"..."

"Oi... I didn't mean it. I was just joking around"

"..."

"Well... we're screwed"

Well that's more or less how they got most of the Namimori citizens terrified

What happened with the delinquents were more of the pride related thing. Well things kinda got out of hand from there

"Kusakabe-san, Hibari san said he's sick of the weaklings who try to attack us. He said that he defeated them many times already" one of the grunts said

"Well, I thought of a way so that they don't attack us again. Are they still down?" Tetsuya said

"We've confirmed with the others. They're still down"

Kusakabe Tetsuya's very wise plan was to incapicitate them temporarily, to solve the more urgent problems. AKA stuff them all in gunny bags and throw them all in a basement

The chairman's response to this was

"Tetsu, kidnapping is against the law"

"Kyo-san, we're not asking for any ransom and we've 'explained' the situation to their guardians. We'll also feed them properly and give them proper living conditions"

"Hn"

And the situation was resolved nicely(?)

Stockholm Syndrome played a twist here. The delinquents, all of them felt a sort of kinship with the DC and merged into them

* * *

 **POOR FISH**

Meanwhile, Takesushi had the best sales. Reason: The other non-delinquents had their own form of non-violent, non-verbal protests. Eat so much sushi, that the woman can't pay four month worth sushi ingredients. The sushi store master and his son made things worse

"Pops, you're sushi is really the best. We've got too many customers to fit inside the store. Ahahaha"

"What's that Takeshi? Is that whining I hear from you? Are you backing up from a challenge?"

The son, Yamamoto Takeshi's eyes glinted at the challenge and he said grinning widely

"Pops, how 'bout we crank up the challenge. That lady who said that she'd get enough sushi ingredients to feed hibari-san's committee brought the fishes to us by our usual delivery guy"

"Oh, that little lady actually did it? Then a man can't go back on his word! Let's show the Yamamoto family spirit. We'll support Hibari-san's ambitions by giving them war banners and transport for the war"their spirit was burning.

The poor citizens ,who heard their conversation broke in cold sweat hearing the news and tripled their efforts

The DC got T-shirts with fishes on them the next morning .(By the way, there was enough for the whole lot of 'em)

Hibari was curious on how did she keep her end of the deal.

Thinking that Saiki might have underestimated him, fueled his annoyance at the entire mess of a situation. He went to the place where the clues pointed to.

On climbing the mountain with ease, he found the reason why she could 'catch' that many fish

There was a dam built by a fulcrum and digging of the ground to place fallen trees firmly, funnelling the rocks which fell from higher places

So the fishes remained on the barren ground .All that was left ,was to call the professionals associated with the gathering of fish. The biggest reason was that Death mountain was rich in its natural resources (whether living or not)

"Herbivore, for endangering the ecosystem without proper consultation and basically participating in poaching activities... I'll bite you to death" and promptly KO'd her, this time without her realising what was happening

* * *

Hibari was feeling very whimsical that time. When the sushi made for an army was delivered to him, he decided that he could conquer another town and just leave that town to someone else

And the people in Namimori could only comfort themselves saying that the new world would have their town as the main city or that it would be the kingdom of the overlord. Maybe Hibari would make Namimori literally fly above all others ,just to say that "I'm always above you ,peasants"

But unfortunately(?), the someone else ,who Hibari dumped the administration duties, was also convinced of the Hibari Kyoya will rule the world notion. So he tried to expand his territory

Thus the unaware 15 year old Hibari Kyoya, began his quest to world conquest, which one day rivaled the Vongola in power(10 years later)

* * *

Author's note:

I was like Hibari's so badass, he wouldn't know that he has the world under his thumb

Coming up next:

"Hahi. I've finished them. It looks like it'll perfectly suit him... Maybe I'll create four more in different colors"


	4. New boss of a yakuza gang

Feel free to express any kind of opinion .I don't mind at all

Tell me if there's any confusion regarding the story. I tend to mess up a lot after all (lol)

Thanks for all the support! Have fun reading!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **WEARING DRESSES IS FOR BADASS PEOPLE WHO LOVE CHALLENGES**

 **LIVING IN HOSPITALS MAKE LIFE EASIER**

Inside the namimori hospital, there was a serious discussion between the nurses and a doctor. The doctor was Miura Haru's mother. She wanted to know more about the patient, Saiki Shino, who always seemed to end up in the hospital unconscious.

One of her solutions was to separate Saiki from Hibari so that she wouldn't get hurt that often. But that failed because of the fact that her actions would lead to noise and Hibari hunted noise sources as his life goal. That added to the fact that no one could stop Hibari.

She could find a sacrificial guinea pig to prevent Saiki from getting targeted...

'No, no, no Miura-sensei. That goes against the nature of a doctor' she would have to remind herself(constantly). But it was so hard... and that solution was so easy. Saiki basically made the hospital her second home

No she was not exaggerating! Saiki-san reserved a room and brought half of her things there. The most annoying thing was that she was the one exaggerating and acting like she was terminally ill. What was worse ,was that she did that to scare other patients or to get them to play along with any of her requests.

(This was one of the reasons people avoided Hibari like a plague)

There was other things she could complain about. Like the time when the patient was staking out in the hospital hallways in search of ghosts

"Saiki-san... We don't have ghosts here..." She had said exasperatedly

"Miura-sensei, don't be such a stiff. Every hospital has one. I've seen these kind of things in animes. There! I have proof!"

"...Saiki-san... why don't you behave like your age for once? You're an adult!"

"Miura-sensei, I know I'm very mature. I feel like I'm as much of an adult as you are" The so called adult puffed up and put her hand on her chest ,as a proof of her statement. Note that she looked very childish (Her grinning didn't help)

"... Saiki-san, you are quite childish"

"The best way to live a full life is to be a child, no matter your age.*"

She was admittedly baffled by her reply but she couldn't help but be worried for the adult. As a doctor ,she wasn't allowed to treat patients unprofessionally. But she did feel like a parent for them and wanted only the best for them.

The next day, she did think a better solution for the troublesome patient. Her daughter was a handful, if she had to say so. When she heard of the friendship between Saiki and Haru , she thought her daughter could keep her busy enough to prevent her from getting injured this often

* * *

 **COSPLAYING IS SERIOUS BUSINESS**

What was going on with Miura-sensei's daughter anyway?

"Aniki, are you sure you want to do this? It looks weird on you" Haru said. The two were currently in the girl's warehouse for making costumes. It was made especially because the girl loved cosplaying

"IF SHINO CAN DO THIS KIND OF TRAINING, I WON'T LOSE!" The boxer was very fired up

The determination and conviction of Ryohei moved Haru. So, with a look of equal passion, she said

"Haru understands, aniki! Haru'll definitely make the costume suit you in the name of Miura Haru"

The result of this was Ryohei wearing a beautiful prima donna gown with a tiara and pencil-neck heels

(For people who are confused: This was the ultimate result of the conversation between Saiki and Ryohei in the last chapter)

When Ryohei took the first step forward, he tripped and crashed into the wall

"I see... so Shino wasn't kidding about the harshness of this training. BUT I WON'T LOSE AGAINST JUST THIS! MY PRIDE AS A MAN IS AT STAKE!"

"Aniki! You can count on me for whatever! Haru will definitely help, no matter if I'm bleeding or even if I don't have any of my limbs! I'll use my teeth to move to you!"

"Haru... DON'T SAY THAT! I'LL DEFINITELY PROTECT YOU !MEN FIGHT TO PROTECT THOSE DEAR TO THEM AFTER ALL!"

"Aniki!" she said star-eyed

"And besides you're also my precious little sister after all"

The touching moment was kinda ruined by the fact that he was looking very queer in that beautiful dress and tiara

(Also he was in the OTL pose too(Well a hyperactive kid is wearing heels for the first time, what do you expect))

Using pure guts, the kid dashed out of Haru's warehouse screaming "EXTREME!"

Haru actually wanted to give the yellow costume to the boxer, but couldn't seeing that he dashed out extremely pumped up

But the cosplay-fanatic was not one to give up ,so she dashed after him with a yellow cape

The chase was long and tiresome given the fact that Ryohei was basically on a sugar high every single moment of his life. Sooner or later it became night

* * *

 **THE BADDIES ARE QUITE PITIFUL IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT**

What do you get when you have two people who don't give up no matter what adding to the fact that one of them is in a chase to find the other? Trouble

That's what Miura Haru found herself in ,after chasing in random directions. It was the very middle of it.

She was in the Momokyokai gang's base.

The girl was … quite sensible and realized quickly exactly how big of a mess she landed herself in

The people present were large burly men, some with scars easily visible. They looked very menancing and intimidating. There was a person at the centre of the room, who sat quite comfortably. She assumed that he was the boss with the way the others gave him space and looked at him

The base was dimly lit and you could smell damped water there

But the more she looked at them, the more confused she became

"Hahi? How did you guys escape Hibari-san?"

Instantly, they went from looking smug to being almost scared out of their pants

"N-Nee-san, are you one of Hibari's followers?"

"If we make her permanently shut up ,then that guy won't know a thing"

"We've been escaping from that guy. That guy's like a bad itch. He just won't get lost!"

"Thanks to that guy, we've been reduced to sewer rats! How the Momokyokai clan has fallen!"

Seeing a bunch of scary guys basically whine and complain made Haru sympathetic

"Hahi! You guys sure have it tough. Hibari is too much!"

"That's right nee-san! Why does he have to boss over so much! Okashira** looks so tough, but the truth is that the doctor has been telling him to ease up on the aspirin. He's already started balding" one of the grunts wailed

"W-wait idiot ,don't tell her all that" the boss panicked, trying to restore their composure

"It's that bad?" she said feeling really sorry for them.

"Nee-san, it's just you who tried to reason and talk with us! The others keep on screaming and make that little bird chase us! It's that kid who's really evil. That smile *shudders* still scares me. It makes me feel like I haven't yet matured from that little twerp I was" The man near the boss, she dubbed right-hand-dude

"Aniki it's all of us, not just you! It was fun scaring those guys in the town. We were in power and they listened to everything we said. Then that demon had to come. He was grinning when the main branch people were lying on his feet. That kid was drenched in their blood! He's definitely the reincarnation of the devil!" another said trying to defend the right-hand man's honor

"It'll be fine! You guys can recover! Haru means ,you are the only gang Haru has seen in this town" she said trying to cheer them up

"Nee-san, it's no use. We're the only ones left. We've survived this far because we've hidden from him" the leader said sombrely

It was silent in the base

* * *

 **RYOHEI: THE NEW GANG LEADER**

Until the door broke out and Ryohei dashed in ,still wearing that dress

"HARU! I'VE COME TO RESCUE YOU!"

Then there was panic.

Haru was trying to explain that they weren't that bad but the others in self defense charged into him. So an all out struggle broke out

Finally, there was only the boss and Ryohei left.

They both looked roughed out

"*huff* You aren't bad kid"

"Ossan***, you aren't that bad yourself"

It was silent ,as both of them looked at the other judging what would be the next move. The stare off of intense .It was interrupted suddenly as they both screamed charging at the other

Haru, who had enough of being ignored became the third party who ruined the duel

"Haru/Nee-san, what did you that for" They both shouted at her

"Hahi! You guys should listen to what other people have to say!"

And then proceeded to tell Ryohei that she wasn't in danger in anyway and continued to tell why

"So, you guys are running away from Hibari?" Ryohei bluntly summarised

"You little brat! Haven't you heard nee-san? We've been hiding because Hibari was hunting us!" one of the revived grunts said

"Boy, sometimes you have to strategically retreat, otherwise you won't survive" the boss said

Ryohei scratched his head

"I don't really get it, but I get that you are running away. Hibari-san is an extreme guy, but there are times when a guy must fight! HOW LONG ARE YOU GUYS PLANNING TO RUN?!"

"...Boy, We're not planning to stay as the losing dogs forever" the boss said sharply

"Okashira!" The other grunts started tearing up at the proclamation

"THEN FIGHT FROM NOW!" Ryohei bellowed

The boss scratched his head trying to reason with the boy

"See boy, there is something like strategically fighting. Especially if you're weak. Because in fighting ,the one who wins the fight is considered strong. It doesn't matter how you fight "

"MEN FIGHT WITH THEIR FISTS! IT'S TO SHOW THEIR SPIRIT! THEIR GUTS! NO ONE IS WEAK! IT'S ONLY THEIR SPIRITS"

Seeing the conviction of the gutsy kid, the boss smiled

"Kid, what's your name?"

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI"

"I like you. How about you carry the Momokyokai spirit"

"Okashira! Is it because of your reclining health? We can take care of you and the gang!" the grunts said

"You little fools should try to see the world from a fighter's eyes. My old eyes won't be enough for you guys to see the world"

And a sob party erupted

"So how is it boy?"

"OK OSSAN! LEAVE IT TO ME!"

Note here: The boss wanted him to inherit the Momokyokai. Ryohei thought he wanted to inherit it's spirit

* * *

 **THE OKAMA WAY: IT'S TOUGH**

"Nii-san, why are you wearing that dress anyway?" One of the more curious grunts asked

"It's for special training"

He said it so gravely that it was difficult to dismiss the entire situation as trivial

Haru who felt so touched by the entire conversation said

"Haru can make you guys the dress too. But Haru has to warn you, even Aniki tripped after wearing that dress"

This brought shocks from the gang's side

"Nii-san did?! That's a lie!"

"It's true" Ryohei admitted just because you can't be a real man if you lie so easily

So haru set to work and completed the 4 days. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks

"*huff* I did it! Now*puff* wear them!"

They were dubious on this whole issue and the manic look on Haru's face didn't help either. But with Haru and Ryohei's urging, they wore it.

Ryohei who was very much pumped on the idea of having disciples made them all jog in different formations 'round town

At first it was like living dominos. If one tripped, the rest tripped (Ryohei was the only exception because of his extreme will to not fall).

The sight was strange to the Namimori citizens who thought that it couldn't get stranger than seeing the enthusiastic boxer in a very beautiful dress. They thought that someone tricked him into wearing that. But they just couldn't keep up with his pace enough to tell that detail.

Kusakabe did feel that he was causing havoc to Namimori and ordered the DC members to stop him. But it only looked like a mass jog session with the DC members and the queen(?). So he had given up ,thinking that the people would get used to it

But now, he saw the extent of how horrible a problem could get if left alone. After all a stitch in time saves nine

It looked like a cult of some sort with some of the men dressed like princesses wearing feather crowns. They seemed to be running or playing live dominoes or something. He could not guess what were they thinking and pinched himself trying to awake himself from this horrible dream.

Seeing that it was not possible, he made the DC members chase him

It became a parade now with multicolored 'princesses' running away from the members ,but still remaining in the formation. The back of the 'parade' were composed of the members in black who were trying to keep up with the fast pace of the joggers.

Kusakabe could do nothing but face palm at the situation

This was the day, Hibari would be further harassed by Ryohei for fighting him

Hibari himself came to stop the nuisances and bit everyone involved in the parade (yes even the DC members) to death. But faced with Ryohei, fought a fairly easy battle but felt annoyed with his persistence in not giving up. He learned a new thing that day. That zombies existed also the world and they were annoyingly cheerful.

With further investigation, Hibari found out that the situation's mastermind was Saiki (He dismissed Haru as it was the herbivores own decision to wear that dress) and went all the way to the hospital to bite her to death

And Miura-sensei facepalmed when she heard everything

* * *

Author's note

*Line from gin-chan

** Boss for the yakuza

***Old man

Oh right, I didn't mention it before. Nee-san means older sister. Aniki means elder brother, but it's used to address men in yakuza. sensei is used for doctors or teachers (titles). san (suffix) is a polite way of adressing people

coming up next:

"That brown haired kid who seemed to fail at everything is so badass! What kind of power is that!?"


	5. A wildcard

Feel free to say anything in your mind. I enjoy talking about any kind of view

I do have ideas but lack the motivation to execute them ,I guess

Any criticism will not be criticised (lol),but are very much welcome

Thanks for all the support

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **THE WILDCARD**

 **EVIL CAN ONLY BE LEARNT FROM THE VERY BEST**

Saiki was finally discharged from the hospital. As a personal gift from the guys there, she had gotten a suit of armor along with a note that read

'Please wear this suit whenever you go outside or try to meet Hibari-san'

She felt that the folks in Namimori were really kind.

But the people outside weren't so much. Her previous book which she had been working on was completed and she wanted to take a break. But then her editor phoned up and told her to pick up a new topic pronto. He said something on the lines of "We even let you wander to that god-forsaken place. The least you could do is pick up the slack and make me ,I mean us some moola"

So for the heck of it, she picked up the topic of yakuza .Luckily for her, she knew a gang nearby

"Hey you guys, can you teach me how to shake money off people?" she asked the Momokyokai gang

The members who knew her as the right hand man of Ryohei-aniki were pretty surprised to hear her request

"Shaking people for cash? That takes me back" one the grunts said in nostalgia

"We used to go around in our old uniforms on bikes and threatened people to pay to be on our turfs"

"Yeah, that were the good days. But now that Hibari has taken over us"

It became pitiful very fast

'So basically, Hibari is the king of shaking down people' was the conclusion Saiki got.

* * *

She had wanted to ask Hibari something else too so she felt that this was taking down two birds in one stone

When she went to the administration block, the DC members working there immediately became tense

"Hey can I see Hibari? I have things I want to ask him" she asked

" Saiki-san, Hibari-san is on patrol and he really doesn't like meeting people"

"I see ,you guys are really busy huh?" she said and laughed

They gave pointed looks at the woman who was almost always responsible for keeping them that busy

"Work hard guys" she said and left

Saiki's new plan was to stalk Hibari and observe his behaviour. So it was back to staking out inside the trash can. But this time wearing the armor (Those hospital guys were so sweet to her so the least she could do was listen)

Hibari was a relatively easy person to avoid getting in trouble with. You stay out of trouble and he stays out of your hair.

But being quite obviously stalked by a twenty year old woman ,who more or less causes most of trouble in town easily caught his attention. And the last time this kind of thing happened ,nothing good happened of it. So this time he confronted her by kicking the can and sending her rolling into a nearby lamp post

"Ow... That hurts" the stalker squealed

Hearing her actually exclaim in pain or show fear even in the slightest brought a lot of satisfaction to the prefect. After all she was the cause of most his annoyance and headache.

* * *

"Herbivore. State your business" Hibari really didn't want to waste his time with her

"Huh? Oh right. I wanted to say thank you"

Her statement confused him and he didn't want to think of the possibility that the lady was a masochist. What on earth could he do to stop the menace then? There was no fun in hurting a person who liked pain after all (Maybe a little...)

"The past year went by really fast and the town's really great. But there were times I remember blacking out. Huh? Come to think out that happened after I see you. The hospital guys say that I'm at there because of you. So that means that you bring me there every time I black out, right? So thanks"

Hearing her long response was tiring ,but its contents made Hibari pretty pissed off. It took a lot of him to not bite her to death then and there. (Why? Because he fought people who break rules only and technically she didn't do anything much yet) So he settled for glaring at her

"Oh right, since you found me quickly and I realise that stalking you isn't really effective. So may I have permission to stalk you? Some people say that you are the king of shaking people down and I want to learn how to do so"

Ok, that was the last straw.

"Herbivore, Because I am law ,I can do whatever I want. I will bite you to death"

Hibari moved swiftly and knocked her out

But there was a slight improvement. She wasn't sent to the hospital but was just unconscious for a while

(The guys there are psychic)

That plan was an epic fail and the armor was in no state to be used again

* * *

 **THREATENING DELUSION**

So she pondered on selecting another choice, when she suddenly remembered another person who appeared in talks in the town. She could only remember that the person was a boy who was often negatively

Saiki with her new vigor went around investigating the kid, whom she pinned hopes as being a gangster who'd let her learn the tools of his ways.

What she got after that was quite different from her thoughts. The kid was called 'Dame' and was known to fail in everything a normal person was expected to do. She considered that kind of information exaggerated and was curious in knowing what was the exact truth

"That brown haired kid who seemed to fail at everything is so badass! What kind of power is that!?"

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was normal, he could attest that statement anytime ,anywhere and to anyone. Sure he knew that he did pretty horribly at some things but that was all

So that's why he didn't understand why a 'tree' was following him. Was it because of the saying 'To hide a tree, you place it in a forest'? He did know that Namimori had a lot of trees and the anthem did start with 'The green that trails Namimori' . But this was too much! There was a tree in the classroom! Why were the others acting like this kind of thing is normal?! Was this his delusion?! Is it because of the pressure from everyone?

So the kid desperately tried to ignore the tree and continue his day as usual. The day was unchanging for him (Ignore the tree .Ignore the tree. You can do it Tsuna !Ignore the tree). Being bullied or picked on for his mistakes and made an outcast. Then he'd return home (Ignore the tree following him)

This event repeated for a week and the kid started questioning his sanity (As the tree was even in his room and he could touch it. But NO-ONE questioned its existence)

One day, the kid had enough and turned to it saying

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You must be my decreasing sanity's proof. But please leave me alone"

There was silence and he felt quite stupid talking to a tree

"Look I'll do anything so leave me alone"

"...How did you know I was tailing you? The chuunibyo kid was the only other one to find out"

(The reason why the others ignored the tree was because of the practice developed of ignoring troublesome things (Hibari Kyoya))

"HIIIIEEEE!" The kid was alarmed that his delusion was talking to him

"AAAAHH!" The woman was screamed in reflex when the other started shrieking

The scream fest continued for a long while

* * *

"W-Who are you?!" the boy asked after regaining his senses

The tree shedded itself to reveal one Saiki Shino

"You're that lady Hibari-san keeps on chasing after" Tsuna immediately recognised her

"Aww~ To be talked about like that! It's quite romantic~ But! Kid's ain't my type. Too bad right?~" the woman wiggled

"But... Why were you... following me?"

"It's 'cos I heard there was a kid who failed to meet any human expectations. But they were sure right!" She said chirply and gave a thumbs up at her

Tsuna visibly drooped at her evaluation and muttered that she didn't have to phrase it like that

"Dude! That's not a bad thing at all! It's a rather amazing thing! I never knew a human like that existed"

The natural-super-saiyan-looking kid became confused

"So, I'm inviting you to a team we've been building up. I'm sure you're the one we need"

Tsuna was baffled at the admiration the woman had in her eyes and said"..Sorry. I can't-"

"Nope! No refusals! You said 'Look I'll do anything'. So you'll keep your word right?" Her eyes twinkled as she easily threatened him. Then she proceeded to drag him away to who knows where

On their journey, she suddenly said

"So Tuna huh?... Strange name"

"It's Tsunayoshi"

"Right. Tuna"

"..."

* * *

 **OMAKE**

When Kusakabe entered the second DC room, he was met with the sight of an even more easily irritable Hibari Kyoya who was currently biting the people in the room to death

On seeing the sight, he rightly pinned the blame to Saiki Shino. Unknown to Hibari, Kusakabe had been playing the game of hot potato with Saiki as the potato. By the way, the DC and the people in the hospital were the contestants

This time, the hospital won

* * *

Author's note:

Hibari appears in every chapter doesn't he? Gotta say it's difficult to leave him out when talking about causing trouble

Coming next:

"Who's he ? He's the leader of course!"


	6. The birth of a leader

I'm late ,I'm late. I'm so late,the red queen will behead me (lol)

Seriously though, This was all 'cos of travelling (And my laziness. lol, shame on me) ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ

Anyway, feel free to comment on anything (as always) (By the way, the format of the story changes slightly some times because I forget how they looked like)

Enjoy the story ✧ʕ̢̣̣̣̣̩̩̩̩·͡˔·ོɁ̡̣̣̣̣̩̩̩̩✧

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI IS (FORCED) TO BE LEADER**

 **SAIKI MAKES TSUNA'S LIFE SO MUCH HARDER**

Sawada tsunayoshi always did run into trouble. Usually that would consist of him getting beaten up, bullied by virtually any creature. Yes, you've read that right. Any creature.

He was popular... in the bad way. He was the target of every bully and any potential bully to be. His biggest nemesis was the ... CHIHUAHUA!

(lol, I just had to do that)

Anyway, ignoring his very existence was the nicest treatment he had gotten from the people around him. Even his mom accepted the fact that he was 'dame' (even casually used the term while smiling)

So that's why the current situation really confused the poor kid

His so thought delusion turned crazy lady stalker dragged him to a storage ,where a seemingly another one of her kind was present. What happened next shocked him further

"Haru! You told me to bring a hero, so here he is!"

Saiki said proudly, puffing up and pointing at Tsuna

the two other people present looked skeptically at her. Then they stared at each other. One pair of eyes looking judgmentally at the other. The other looked fearfully at the first as he couldn't really talk to girls

"Who is he, aneki?" Haru said after a while, thinking of giving a chance to the lady. Tsuna looked frightfully at Saiki hearing the title given to her

"Who's he? He's the leader of course! He's Sawada Tuna" she said

"I don't want to do anything dangerous! I'll do anything!" he said, at the same time

"It's Tsuna! Short for Tsunayoshi! How many times do I have to say it for it to get through you!?"

"See! The kid's perfect. He says he won't do drugs and those things which those villains in movies do. He's clearly hero material!"

"Please! Listen to me!"

(Clearly, she wasn't listening to him and said whatever she was thinking at that time)

* * *

They were being very noisy and Haru finally lost her patience and shut them both up. Then she dragged Saiki by the ear, to start a full blown discussion on what was going on.

A while later, Haru reemerged . This time she seemed very touched

"So, Tsuna-san, Haru has gotten the fact that you're here to fulfill Haru's request of creating a power team. Haru is sorry! Haru just believed in the rumors around you.

But the real Tsuna-san is a person who doesn't care what others think of him or how strong he is! Tsuna-san just wants to protect Namimori!"

"Eh?! U-um... that's -" Tsuna was interrupted because Haru shoved a red costume at him and dragged him to the dressing room

Clearly Saiki had a role in this. But she left saying that she wanted to do something. So the only hope in solving the misunderstanding was literally gone.

But, on the other hand she could make things worse.

Granted, this wasn't all Saiki's fault. She only talked about the boy's situation and his reaction to it in her point of view.

Haru interpreted it differently, thinking that she brought him to help Haru's plan. She thought that the plan was Saiki's and Ryohei's.

So a lot of misunderstanding brought Tsuna's fate to a twist

This could also be blamed on Tsuna's abysmal luck

The poor lad was then shoved out of the storage after being told to fight crime. He was beyond doubt, totally confused

* * *

 **CONVICTION? MORE LIKE TSUNA'S TOO NICE**

His bad luck stream didn't end there. On the way of going home, he was found by Saiki Shino who thought that he was planning on being a super hero

She was moved by his 'dream' and dragged him along in search of crime. And crime they found

The scene was a tree nearby the school of Sawada Tsunayoshi

On top of a tree was a boy with red hair. Why was he there?

On the bottom of the tree were four bullies staking out because they were too lazy to climb up. The lucky boy! (in a way)

He saw the two nearby and send pleading eyes their way, hoping that they wouldn't ignore him like the others.

Saiki went straight in, ignoring the cry of Tsuna. It was certainly very brave of her if you ignore what happened next

She kind of pissed them off and then cried for help and the boy on the tree pulled her up. Now there were two people sending pleading eyes at Tsuna

Tsuna was a weak kid who underwent this kind of situation on a daily basis. He didn't know what to do to help and only made things worse. So he did what he did always - look down and run away.

When he was dashing away, he remembered the looks the two gave him. They trusted him - Dame-Tsuna. That lady called him a hero. They put faith in him. And he walked away from that

* * *

They would get really hurt. Bruised, battered and hungry. He didn't want anyone to have the same feeling of being alone. So he closed his eyes tightly to resolve himself, and entered the school from the back entrance

He opened the door of the dc and took the blankets from Hibari Kyoya's napping bed

he climbed all the way to the roof of the building closest to the tree and started climbing down to the edge closest to it

He then made a rope with the blankets and tied it to a corner. On the other end he tied his bag threw it at them in a swinging motion and shouted at them

"Hurry and climb up! I'm not sure when it'll break"

Saiki lifted the boy onto her shoulder and with great effort swung back with the rope to the wall of the school. There was the sound of *splat*. The redheaded kid landed to the top safely

(What happened to the bag? She threw it on the face of the main bully, buying all of them time)

Tsuna and the other kid had to drag the lady up. Once they got on, they heard sounds of shuffling from below. The bullies were trying to reach them

Tsuna called out to them to make them follow him to the exit rarely used by people other than himself

When they reached the ground, the four kids had seen them and started chasing after them. The distance between them started shrinking and they were close to the door. The leader of the four stretched his hand towards the red haired kid

Just then Tsuna turned around, took the other kid's bag of him, making him fall down. Then he dashed to the back of them and swung at one of them creating a domino effect, crashing them all down. He then picked up the bag and closed the door shutting them out

"We'll go the other way"

Thus they were somewhere on the streets huffing and puffing. Escape success!

* * *

Tsuna looked apologetically at the kid

"Sorry for using your bag like that. Was there anything easily breakable there? -Oh, sorry for making you fall-"

"T-that was s-so COOL! It was like you were a super hero! " he looked awed ,his eyes were sparkling

"Right? He's an aspiring vigelante ,supported by Haru" Saiki gloated

"I-I'm Irie Shoichi. If there's anything I can do, I'll help out " Irie said, his eyes glinting with determination to help his hero

"W-wait, she's wrong-" Tsuna desperately wanted to change the path he could see his life heading

"Great! I'll show you the place" she chirped and dragged them both to the warehouse. She left them both there and went on her merry way

When Shoichi heard Haru's version of Tsuna and when he told his story to Haru, things got worse.

She became more fired up in her plans for Tsuna in her dream team and he started giving ideas to power up the brunette

* * *

 **HURRY! TRY ANYTHING! GET AWAY! (LOL, IT'S SO GONNA FAIL)**

Tsuna did try to reason her out

"Um.. Haru-san? Do we have other members for the... dream team?"

"Hahi? Tsuna-san, you didn't know? Aniki ,Shoichi-san and I am there"

"... Who is 'Aniki'?"

"Tsuna-san, it's Ryohei-senpai. You didn't know? Most of is know" Shoichi piped up

"Eh?! Sasagawa-senpai is a gang leader?!"

"Yup! It's a truly beautiful story between Aniki and Aneki. Haru'll vouch for it"

"Haru-san, are you saying Saiki-san is-"

"Yup, she's the right hand man"

"Hieee!"

* * *

Tsuna also did try to convince Shoichi

"Irie-san, why were those people after you?"

"Please call me Shoichi, Tsuna-san. No Shoichi-san either. Ah, they were trying to get my... robot. It was my creation, so I was a bit stubborn at that time..." He looked nervously at Tsuna

"Eh?! You can create your own robot?! You're a genius huh? I'm still almost failing all the subjects" The brunette scratched his head and laughed ,embarrassed

"You don't think that it's nerdy or boring...?"

"Eh? Why? It's really amazing! I kinda wanted to be a robot when I was young..."

"Tsuna-san, don't worry! You're still really cool, robot or no robot!"

"Thanks Shoichi-kun... But... if you fight with us... you'll get into situations like this again. They can break your robots!"

"Tsuna-san, don't worry. I'll fight!"

"But-"

"I'll fight!"

"... At least call me Tsuna?"

"No, Tsuna-san"

"..."

* * *

 **HIBARI'S GOT YOUR BACK TSUNA. NO ESCAPE LEFT**

The team called the Peace committee by Haru somewhat came into action. All the members didn't meet each other... yet

Today, Tsuna felt that his kind of lucky streak of maintaining peace (with hand tasers, courtesy of Shoichi) ended. Mainly because he wasn't paired with Shoichi this time

(They usually ran around like headless chickens until they accidentally tased the troublemakers )

He was paired with Saiki (accidentally) and she had encountered Hibari. It was a recipe for disaster

"Herbivores, I've heard that you have created a group who go around apprehending other troublesome herbivores. I am more than enough in taking care of Namimori"

Before Tsuna could shut Saiki up, she said

"Well, Chuunibyo-chan, I say that you can't maintain the peace of Namimori on your own. The fluffy fish beside me is the leader of the group you're talking about and he protects the town better.

You know why? It's the result of your crappy protection. He knows where they are because he's there as the victim in those places"

Then Hibari looked at Tsuna like he was an existence which never should have existed, while the other was clutching his head in agony for the impending doom

"Besides Chuunibyo-chan, what's wrong with more protectors? They really are protecting Namimori. Check it out yourself"

"Then I'll be the leader of the group" Hibari said after contemplation

"Eh?! I never thought you'd want to be the leader. Hmm... Then I guess you'd be doing what Tuna's doing. Like talking with the people of Namimori to get the requests, picking weeds or doing maintenance work, maintaining friendly relationships or constant human contact." she ended very cheerfully

Tsuna actually did those stuff because he didn't want to fight but that went against his favor because of leader-y it was.

Now he couldn't say anything to his defense as Hibari's intense gaze seemed to be burning holes into his head

* * *

There was a tense silence which couldn't at all be sensed by the clueless nitwit

Then Hibari dashed forward, tonfas out and ready at Tsuna. There was all intent to kill aimed at him

He fell down just as the tonfa reached out for his head. The wall in the way cracked. The fallen down Tsuna was kicked in that direction the next second

He instinctively twisted his body to minimize the damage. Hibari then chucked the tonfa at his head. Tsuna realised that he was far from safe and that he wouldn't just fall unconscious. So all his adrenaline kicked in and his drive to survive broke the seal

He rolled out of the way as the tonfa broke the wall down. Hibari smirked thinking that he would get a real fight this time. He charged at the kid with the remaining tonfa and retrieved the other. He used the momentum in picking it up to swipe the head of the boy

Tsuna used his hand to grab the tonfa for pushing himself to kick at Hibari's direction. The other let the kid keep the tonfa and tried to use his elbows to push at his stomach after ducking.

The brunette saw that he could use the tonfas to his benefit at that time, so he used it to deflect the arm downwards to make Hibari lose his balance. He then jumped to the back of the prefect using it as support. Finally he kicked the heels of his opponent to send him flying a small distance away from him

Hibari didn't go down without a fight. So he twisted a bit and threw his tonfa at Tsuna. So the fight ended at a draw with both contestants(?) on the ground

Only Saiki was left standing

(lol I just wanted to try that once)

* * *

Hibari got up soon after while Tsuna was halfway up

"I'll join" the prefect said and then stared unnervingly at Tsuna

"You'll satisfy my boredom. Don't try to run away. You won't escape anyway" he said with a smile dripping with blood-lust

Tsuna shivered

"Chuunibyo-chan, you need his basic information. Here, I'll help you out. His name is Sawada Tuna" Saiki said unhelpfully

"It's Sawada Tsunayoshi! Eep-" he said in reflex

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, give me a good fight tomorrow " Hibari said and glided away

The brunette clutched his head in woe. The main perpetrator had disappeared from the scene

A hand patted his shoulder. He thought that Saiki was sympathizing with him. When he gave a resigned smile and turned around... to see a cheerful boxer facing him

"SAWADA THAT FIGHT WAS EXTREME! I SHOULD HAVE TRIED TO VISIT YOU EARLIER, YOU ARE AN EXTREMELY EXTREME MAN! HARU WAS COMPLETELY RIGHT!"

Then he face-palmed

"Sawada, you lose some fights. Don't be so hard on yourself"

* * *

Author's note: I was kinda laughing at the mattress part. I was like, way to be suicidal Tsuna

Any confusions ,let me know. I mess up sometimes ,lol

Preview:

"Tuna, here, a gift from me. An orange cape, now you can be count dracula!"


	7. Saiki's catching on

The chapter is a bit sappy, feel free to skip those parts if you wish.

Comment or ask anything. I'll gladly reply anytime (It kinda gets lonely otherwise ToT )

Oh right, the chapters' got some corrections. Credits to winter's folly san

Anyway, enjoy the chapter

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **THE COMMITTEE IN ACTION**

 **POWER RANGERS (WELL KINDA)**

Haru's eyes sparkled as her dream team was complete and her costumes could be used so fast.

There were five people in the room ,other than her.

The first one was Hibari. He was given a purple gakuran and a Shoichi-modified tonfas (Why?! He was already a weapon of mass destruction!) They now had retractable spikes.

Other features are unknown. No one has lived to tell the tale

This was the result of Saiki's comment of 'How on earth can you bite me with those dull tonfas'.

It was purple because of Saiki's comment 'Purple is for royalty right? Hibari's totally a queen'

(By the way, he took the gakuran because it gave him better mobility. It was also because of the 'Namimori' stitched on the back)

The second was Tsuna. He was given red gloves because of his excellent progress in hand to hand combat. It was red because of Haru's comment 'Red for the leader'

(cough cough. Hibari specialty: Whimsical surprise full blown attacks)

The third was Ryohei. He was given a pair of golden boxing gloves. The reason is too obvious. It was golden yellow because of Haru's comment 'Aniki's definitely the sun. He shines so brightly!'

The fourth was Shoichi who was given a camouflage coat to hide his gadgets or his presence from the enemy. Haru wanted to give a yellow one, but it stood out like a pink spotted elephant on a tutu. It was not practical.

(Shoichi was pretty embarrassed at her suggestion of her yellow coat. She had basically told him that he was like a sun after all)

The last was Yamamoto Takeshi who joined after Hibari .He was the peacemaker / mood-maker / pacifist( the other one) of the group. He was given a blue pacifier jokingly by Haru. He kept it for fun. Blue because she said that both him and the color calm people down

* * *

 **REALISATION OF THE CENTURY**

Tsuna suddenly realized one thing

"... Um Yamamoto san? I don't really have a problem but... why did you suddenly come here yesterday?"

(Yes, he just came to their base(?) and became a member just like that. He basically mended with them

"Hahaha Tsuna, call me Takeshi. Being called Yamamoto san makes me feel like you're talking to my pops"

"Ok Yamamoto...kun"

That was kind of the way he mended as one of them)

"Huh? Aren't we friends, Tsuna? And you guys are interesting and do fun stuff. So I joined"

Tsuna looked at the one person who he thought was as sane as him in disbelief

"Yamamoto-kun, didn't you use the shinai* to stop those guys yesterday? "

"Yup! Those guys weren't doing the right things. It felt satisfying. It was like we were superheroes! It was fun! Plus, the granny was grateful too"

Tsuna then looked at Shoichi as a last hope kind of way

He was discussing with Hibari about torture tools. He was intrigued at how much destruction the prefect could do. The other was interested at how the tools being talked on could kill humans in different gruesome ways

Tsuna had a revelation. None of the people he could call friends were normal

Saiki did stupid things because of her curiosity. It brought her to deep shit situations most of the time. She could not read moods or stay conscious after major pain. So she didn't fear Hibari

Hibari was a weird kind of psychopath who beat people to the inch of death to protect Namimori (or its rules or his rules)

Ryohei was an over energetic (lifelong sugar high) person who loved challenges and constantly spoke in a booming ,boisterous voice. He even challenges Hibari (why even him?! Isn't Hibari san enough?!) on a daily basis

Yamamoto loves challenges too much(He treats everything as a game and every game, a challenge). He finds them too much fun and is too serious about finishing them. In that sense, Shoichi is the same .It's only at the beginning that Shoichi thinks about them reasonably. They're like that even in the most stupid of them!

Just as his revelation ended, the door to the base, the warehouse, opened and Saiki entered

* * *

"Huh? I came before Hibari? That's rare. This means I came earlier this time or this is a rare occasion which requires celebration. So let's party!"

"Herbivore why did you call for her?" He said ,turning to Haru

"Hahi? Haru called aneki to see the team"

"Haru, are you still calling them the dream team? How 'bout you call them something better?" Saiki said

"You mean that it was for something that trivial? Herbivore don't test my patience, I'll bite you to death. Omnivore, manage your herd better" he said turning to Tsuna

"Hibari-san, they're not that bad-"

(After countless surprise spars:

"Omnivore, I'm bored. Entertain me"

"H-hibari san, it's 1 am.. c-can we fight later? eep-"

And the death match started.

In the end ,Tsuna grew close enough to Hibari enough to speak to him without stuttering. But he still fears for his life)

"HIBARI! LET'S EXTREMELY SPAR!"

"I agree with Saiki on changing the team name. It should be more ba-bam! or va-va-whoom, you know?"

'Omnivore, you were saying?' was the look given by Hibari to Tsuna (which only Tsuna could understand. It was quite identical to his bored face)

When Saiki looked at Takeshi and Tsuna, she said

"This is quite moving! The two of you! A sushi chef dude and a fish are friends. Friendship between the predator and prey! Ah~ It makes me cry!"

Tsuna looked mortally offended and Yamamoto was rofl-ing

* * *

 **A CAUSE FOR CELEBRATION**

The meeting(?) resumed ... somewhat after the five kids (not Haru) left. Saiki said

"Haru, how about you name your group 'Elementals'? Aniki's the sun, Yamamoto washes down all tense emotions between the others like rain, Tsuna's the one all of them go to, unconscious or not. He's like keeping them together, a sky I suppose. "

"It's 'our', aneki not 'your'. Don't be so distant. By the way, it's officially known as the Namimori committee. The people we've helped call us that. But we'll keep that name for ourselves"

"Haru, ain't you cute~ Sure, anything you say. Call me anytime. Gotta go now"

Later, Saiki remembered that she needed to see Tsuna to give him something

So she knocked at the Sawada residence and was met with a woman who sent sparkles and flowers bombarding at her. After muttering the answers, she was shoved to the brunettes' room

When he saw who was visiting him, he immediately face-walled himself repeatedly

"Tuna, here, a gift from me. An orange cape, now you can be count Dracula!"

"Eh? What's the occasion? "

"To celebrate your becoming the leader of the Namimori committee "

"But, I never wanted to be one! You guys don't listen to me!"

"But, you're having fun right?'

"... right"

"So, let's celebrate with a cheer ! Now wear it. In case you were wondering, I chose orange because your eyes glow orange when you become badass"

"Eh?!"

* * *

 **Omake 1**

Tsuna was dragged to the Momokyokai base by Ryohei

"THESE ARE MY EXTREME BROS. THEY HAVE A LOT OF SPIRIT"

"Eh?! Haru chan wasn't exaggerating?!"

"ANIKI! IS THIS THE OYABUN YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?! HE LOOKS WIMPY"

"BAKA! ANIKI RESPECTS HIM. HE'S JUST HIDING HIS STRENGTH BY ACTING LIKE THAT TO GET HIS OPPONENTS TO UNDERESTIMATE HIM"

"HOW SMART! AS EXPECTED OF OYABUN!"

"Um.. Onii-san, why are they shouting?" Tsuna whispered to Ryohei, thinking that it's safer to address Ryohei like the momokyokai people did

"SAWADA I TOLD YOU, THEY'RE VERY SPIRITED EXTREME MEN"

(The fact was that they started talking like that because of hanging around with Ryohei a lot)

"Um... why are you guys calling me 'oyabun'?" he tried asking the grunts

"OKASHIRA'S BOSS IS OYABUN, OBVIOUSLY! "

"OYABUN IS THE BOSS OF THAT HIBARI! OBVIOUSLY OYABUN IS OYABUN"

* * *

 **Omake 2**

The original design for the costumes weren't just dress pieces before. They looked like power ranger uniforms

The four looked dumb-shocked. The last, Hibari was pretty pissed off. He went straight away at Haru, aiming his tonfas to kill Haru

That was the day, Haru learned fully well to fear Hibari

That was also the day Hibari knew that the omnivore fought a 100 times better when fighting to protect. And he was very pleased to know that. He was so happy he was smiling the whole day

Oh right, that was also the day, Namimori remembers with shivers

* * *

 **Omake 3**

Hibari had become interested in sensory torture after the discussion with Shoichi. The reason? Nothing he did affected Saiki Shino in any way.

It hurt his pride. So, he started chasing her from that day, using new sensory technique experiments on her

The hospital saw her everyday from that day. They were very gloomy

But, it kinda worked in the end. Saiki developed a slight fear of Hibari. But most of it were overcame by a morbid curiosity of seeing if Hibari was a sadist

And her next book was about BDSM with Hibari playing the sadist

It selled pretty well. But, Hibari never tried that again.

(He found out that she wrote her books with him as the target a while back. It got him pretty angry)

And the game of hot potato with the hospital and the dc continued

* * *

Author's note: The entertain me part got me cracking me (eyebrows wiggling at the other meaning). Unfortunately, since I suck at romance, I don't write them

* Shinai is a wooden bamboo sword

Preview:

"Tsuna ,you do know that Hibari san would try to visit you more, now that he thinks your house has kinda become a horror house"


	8. Curiosity doesn't make everyone happy

Feel free to comment on anything.

By the way, the Khr characters are kinda overpowered (Not sure about it .Well It's close to being OP) 'cos it's before the anime arc's beginning.

Anyway Enjoy and read, I guess °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8:**

 **HOW CURIOSITY KILLS. (DUDE, IT'S LIKE THAT SMOKING KILLS LINE)**

 **THERE ARE SOME TEAMS WHICH SHOULDN'T EXIST**

One day, Saiki and Shouichi collaborated. And that spelled disasters. Saiki became curious because Tsuna seemed to rely completely on intuition when fighting Hibari

Shoichi on hearing her claim of the possibility of Tsuna being psychic, at first completely rejected it saying that it wasn't science at all

Then, after hearing her side of the argument, became partially convinced. Because Tsuna was a bully target, sucked at sports, but was somehow able to fend well against Hibari

So they prepared portable traps after making several secret trips to the Sawada residence for measurements of the dimensions.

So they tiptoed into Tsuna's house to rig it with traps.

Then they placed mines in the streets easily with the help of Takeshi, who had seen them lurking in the streets and joined them for the heck of it

The problem was that Hibari patrolled Namimori at mornings. But that wasn't a big deal, just because he parkoured. (Because it's too mainstream to walk down streets)

* * *

So Tsuna woke up by electrocution

Then he tumbled down the bed, just to see elephant leg traps laid down (the ones with teeth and work like a mouse trap. You know, a touch and that part's gone) right next to his head

(Ooh, a just miss)

When he ran into the bathroom door, a makeshift iron maiden. the door was the lid. the actual iron maiden-ish part was the spikes on the iron sheet which were meant to poke holes in all parts of the body of the person entering

So naturally, he shrieked and stumbled downstairs. On the way down were stairs filled with pins. The long, not meant for acupuncture ones. They were apparently nailed there. Tsuna tried to brush them away. There was another way downstairs

The handles. But they were covered with oil... and the end was the ball covered with spikes. Tsuna absentmindedly wondered 'How did I never notice these things?'

Then he decided that nothing in his life ever made sense, so he just decided not to give a fuck and head back to sleep.

That was impossible too, seeing that the bed was set out to electrocute him.

So he decided to open the window and come down from there, because he doesn't want to die and he doesn't want to lose his precious balls either

Thus Tsuna fell of the roof, the adjacent roofs ,the tree and crashed into the grass. Looking all battered and bruised he entered the house ,only to see that everything was back to normal and his bubbly mom said

"Tsu-kun, you're early for once! How about you sit down and eat for once. Eating and running isn't good for digestion "

"..." He really couldn't reply because of how nonchalant his mom seemed. Surely he would have made a lot of ruckus with his banshee screaming or with the tumbling

Also, the chairs at breakfast table were electric chairs. His mom was throwing flowers at him (figuratively ). This left him with a choice, either make his mom, who took care of him his whole life and was until recently, the only person who cared for him, sad or get electrocuted and possibly die.

* * *

 **THE SILVER LINING IS THAT HIBARI UNDERSTANDS YOUR PAIN**

The things he did for love

He kinda sat (hovered above) and was trying his best to eat while looking happy and content. It was kinda hard seeing that he was sweating profusely

When he tried running to school, the mines set off. Takeshi who was waiting for Tsuna joined him, laughing all along saying "This game is really fun, isn't it, Tsuna? Ahaha". There were explosions following them

At the end of their journey to Namimori, Tsuna was lying down exhausted and Takeshi was still laughing

"Ah, Saiki! Here here!" He shouted out to the pair who were muttering amongst themselves

"Tsuna, how was the game? Saiki, Shoichi and I helped out to make it at yesterday night" He asked the boy who just heard that his friends tried to kill him. And one of them was clueless

"You guys could have killed me"

"We've arranged a grand funeral if you would have failed. We're great friends Tsuna" Saiki said

"To think that Saiki could be right. You've gotten through with minimal injuries. And here I've asked Haru to arrange the best room with the best doctors to treat you. As expected of Tsuna san!" Shoichi said

"I want to play the game from the start next time" Takeshi said excited

"Yamamoto-kun, it isn't a game-"

"Of course, we aren't finished yet. We have more tests to run-"

*boom*

Hibari got caught in one of the traps. Well he escaped it easily, but was pretty angry at the situation. He immediately tracked the whole incident to Saiki and swiftly knocked her out

Then he looked at Tsuna and said

"Omnivore, I get the situation. Be prepared for another one like this. It could get worse, knowing her. I'll make an exception this time for you. Next time, you will not be given extra time to reach school with that outfit. I will bite you to death" He said menacingly and prowled away

* * *

Tsuna took one look at his pajamas and shrieked

Shoichi interrupted it by saying

"At least the hospital appointment isn't a waste"

"... So how did you sneak pass my mom?"

"Sneak pass? Psht, Tsuna san , we told her we're giving you surprises. It isn't a lie. You were surprised right?"

"Tsuna ,you do know that Hibari san would try to visit you more, now that he thinks your house has kinda become a horror house" Takeshi quipped in

"..."

"So all of us will visit more often! The more the merrier right? Ahahaha"

"Tsuna san, don't worry. We've programmed the trap so that it wouldn't affect Saiki or I"

"..."

"SAWADA! I HEARD YOUR WALK CREATED EXPLOSIONS. HOW EXTREME!"

"... Onii san, you can also create them if you walk with us in the mornings"

Because if he's going to die, he'd bring as many people he can along with him!

* * *

 **THE SUGARY PINK ONES SCARE ME THE MOST**

Usually, it was Saiki who brought people into trouble. Or more like, she was the one who approached people

So, when she was going back to her home (the hospital, lol) she was confronted by a person, no one could expect

"Hi, are you Saiki Shino. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Could you spare me some time?"

She was confused by the encounter ,as Ryohei's little sister had confronted her. What's more was that she was bombarding her with flowers and sunshine. The girl seemed so harmless, if not for that smile of hers... It was scary

"Sorry, I gotta go. I'm hungry" Saiki said, not noticing the slightly menacing aura the little girl was sending

Then cute little Kyoko grabbed her wrist with a very strong grip and said

"I'm sure that you can spend some time for a worried little sister, who heard that a woman coerced her brother to fight. Even though he promised her that he wouldn't fight again"

"It hurts. It hurts. Fine! I'll come along. Man, girl ,you've got a mean grip. Wanna try arm wrestling-"

" **Just shut up and follow me.** _Okay nee-san?_ " She threatened with a beautifully bright smile

"... Sure. Anything you say"

When Ryohei came home to see a Saiki in dogeza facing a Kyoko sitting cross-legged on the sofa, he had a strong urge to close the door and run far far away.

But a man never runs away!

But there are times when people must fight together when facing a formidable foe...

* * *

Thus, Tsuna, who had a small crush on Kyoko ,had seen a _very frightening_ side of her. He just wanted to keep quiet and slink away from the whole thing

Another person prevented him from doing this: Takeshi

"So Kyoko-chan, what's wrong?"

Tsuna was sending eye signals to Takeshi to shut up through out the whole situation. Then he was sending eye signals to Ryohei asking him why did he drag them into the mess, because the other just didn't seem to understand why he was gazing at him intensely

But unfortunately for Tsuna, no one in the room were nearly that sensitive or considerate. Saiki in the dogeza made it very hard for any one of them to talk. (Why on earth did she always complicate matters?! Good adults don't do that!)

"Onii-chan, why are you fighting? What about the promise...?"

"..."

"Onii-chan, I don't want to let you get hurt. I know you like fighting..."

"Hm? We're protecting people, aren't we, Tsuna?" Takeshi said to Tsuna, who looked more frantic as he was forced into the conversation

"... K-Kyoko san, Y-Yamamoto kun isn't lying. There comes a time men have to fight, for it's to protect" He muttered. (Ryohei's influence and his justice kinda mixed to create the last line)

"So it's fine for my brother to get hurt, but others to be safe?"

"So it's fine for you to just watch them getting pushed into the ground?"

"Maa, maa. Let's calm down. Kyoko-chan, Tsuna doesn't want people to get hurt or be pushed around. I know that you want your brother to be safe. But ,does that make him happy?"

"But... I don't want to see him end up in a hospital again. He was surrounded by people . They were fighting dirty, All against one. If he fights ,that kind of situation can happen again"

"... Kyoko-san, it won't happen again. We're there fighting along with him after all" Tsuna said. Even if he didn't like fighting, he hated seeing his friends get hurt

"...Ok, Tsuna-kun. But on one condition. I'm joining"

" Eh?! B-but Kyoko-chan, i-it's dangerous"

"I'll help you guys. I can do first aid ,you know. I won't let you refuse"

Tsuna pondered on why do people who meet him or Saiki don't ever listen to him or forcefully join

"You guys can talk merrily huh? Even when a poor lady is in this painful position" Saiki whined

" **Nee-san, you're the one responsible for this whole mess from the beginning.** _So take proper responsibility_ "

* * *

Omake

Hana saw that Kyoko was involved in the Namimori committee. As a good friend, she was worried about her, because of the rumor that the people who volunteer there are absolute nutcases

So she approached them directly, more like she entered the base and was met with the 'boss'. That really didn't go well, because the boss was in a dinosaur uniform.

(She thought that the 'creature' was the boss ,because it was sitting on the reception desk (or something which looked like one. It was a mikan box with a bell on it) )

"Hahi! Are you a client. Haru's name is Miura Haru. What's the problem?"

The muffled voice could be traced to be female

"...I just wanted to know about the organisation"

"Ok. Haru's the manager. The one in charge of costumes also"

"You guys cosplay everytime?"

"W-well, Hibari-san doesn't know that. K-keep it a secret ,ok? He's s-s-scary"

Just then, a baseball flew by her and caused a big bang. Hana didn't have the chance to react

"Hahi! Yamamoto-kun, be more careful when you're playing baseball!"

"Ahahaha, sorry, sorry. It's my bad. How 'bout it? Let's play together"

Hana kind of tuned out the conversation, trying to accept the fact that the bomb like projectile was a baseball sent flying by an elementary school student

Being Kyoko's friend ,she knew exactly how her brother was. This was the team he was in. Now she was partially planning on going back on her will to join the team to help her friend out. No way was she going to babysit these guys!

Just then, someone tapped her shoulder

"Um... I know how this looks like, but they all mean well. Really"

After staring at the short fluffy haired brunette, she looked sympathizing

"You sure have it tough, huh?"

The boy gave her a withering smile

* * *

Author's note: I'm like 'no more sappy stuff'. This ain't that kind of story. So how does this happen?! All my moving lines are cheesy (or borderline). What on earth am I doing?

preview:

"It's very strange. I haven't heard of Saiki in two months. It's very foreboding"


	9. Triggering small events

Ah, it's a late update. No point in scheduling chapter releases I guess (When on earth did I even think of scheduling any? lol, I guess I'll let whatever is to happen ,happen).

Oh right ,in my opinion, Ryohei seems pretty leader material. He's reliable after all (the main khr characters did seem to show that. Too bad, they didn't use that properly in the manga or anime)

No point in listening to my ramblings ,so onward! (๑و•̀ω•́)و

Feel free to comment on anything. I don't mind any kind of response

(Warning : long chapter. lol, is that really a warning?)

So have fun reading~

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **TIME PASSES**

 **THE TIME WHEN SAIKI THOUGHT TSUNA WAS CRAZY**

Saiki had come to Tsuna's house to ask him one thing

"Tuna, where's your dad?"

His face went from angry to exasperated to annoyed to resigned

"He went to become a star"

"What?! He's dead?!"

"No, here's a picture" Tsuna said, showing her a picture of the construction worker in the background of a movie stage

"He's an extra or a movie actor ?"

"No, he's a construction worker of the Vongola construction inc. Here's some other pictures"

Seeing pictures of the man in the artic, she looked at Tsuna pityingly, doubting his sanity

'As I thought, I'm the sanest in Namimori'

"... Tsuna, if you see some random kid on your doorstep, ot's highly possible that the kid is your step sibling"

A vein seemed to pop on Tsuna's forehead, as his mind seemed to be saying

'Why do you think I get pretty mad when people talk about my dad?! I swear, if that happened, that man's getting castrated'

But that conversation was two months ago.

These two months were the signal to the end of the year

* * *

 **THE PLAY THE SANE ONES WANTED TO BURN TO DEATH**

The new year was to be celebrated with a play in the Namimori elementary school. This year's play was to be played by the famous jock's class

It was assisted by the Namimori committee

Yamamoto Takeshi was the most popular in the good sense boy in his school. So there were competitors for the role of his lover. Those competitors were the women

(Kyoko and Hana were to help create the costumes .They were kinda committee members. Hana just helped)

Any men who wanted to choose the role ,either to end the squabble or because of a crush, were given the stink eye

Lottery couldn't be used because of the extent of rigging

Why the huge hype?

The play's Romeo and Juliet after all

The other big reason was that Takeshi was Romeo

Things went to hell soon

* * *

The girls tried to basically kill the competition

The one destined to be Juliet will die

The school was rigged with traps, concentrated in the baseball junkie's class

There were water fights, food fights, prank fights, toilet locking, paper ball spitting fights and banana slipping fights amongst each other

Yamamoto Takeshi was the only one in his class, who was spared. He was playing baseball.

Did he predict this? No one can tell for sure.

The others fell sick (It's kinda obvious )

But Juliet was still off limits

So Takeshi also became Juliet

The Namimori committee were the other members

Haru and Shoichi couldn't participate

* * *

Tsuna didn't seem intimidating at all, so he was the tree (was a tree necessary?! )

Ryohei was the castle as the staff didn't want to change the scenario at all. They were lazy.

Hibari actually participated. Why on earth did he do that?!

(Well you'll see! muhahaha)

The play became a big fail in terms of following the script. But the audience had fun, until the end

Here was how it went:-

Kyoko did the narrative. It was very bright and cheerful

Takeshi in a very puffy dress, moved very swiftly down 'her' castle. Then the castle seeing 'her' move very energetically, screamed extreme and challenged 'her'.

They both became competetive and raced each other round the stage, never listening to the staff who were screaming at them to stick to the script

The crowd somehow started cheering and betting on them, seeing the intensity of the race

Tsuna tried damage control and brought a mirror with the prince outfit scribblings on it. Remember, he was a tree

The crowd's attention got shifted to the dashing tree, which kinda brought control to the situation

The mirror did make the other two remember their lines ,but Yamamoto seeing his own reflection made a mistake in his lines

* * *

He switched to a manly voice and said

"Oh, Juliet, I fell madly in love with myself"

And Tsuna tripped into the mirror the very next moment, thus shattering it

Well... it was a story of lovers suicide...

Takeshi improvising, wept at the loss of 'her' lover

Ryohei tried to control the situation from going out of hand too. He brought another mirror with the prince clothes scribbling and forced Takeshi to stand, thereby reviving the prince

(He grabbed him by the arms and lifted him)

This brought oohs and ahs from the audience as well as commentry on necromancer castles

Seeing as an opportunity to kinda get back on track with the actual story, Tsuna brought in the cardboard cutouts of Juliet's parents

But they kinda died...

Ryohei stepped on it and broke them into half, when planning on leaving with Juliet to start that scene, and became the villain

Tsuna shrieked and when he found out that Ryohei tried move Juliet to the next scene faster than it was supposed to go on

(Basically, he went full on fast forward)

He shrieked again when he found out that the boxer became the villain

The continuous shrieks added to the formation of the new villain

* * *

And somehow the famous scene had arrived, thoroughly butchered by Takeshi...

"Romeo, romeo, where art thou Romeo?"

Juliet jumped across the stage and stripped himself ('herself'?) of the female clothing, revealing Romeo

(No one told him that he had to change into his counterpart in the back stage)

There was a huge uproar in the audience scene

(Well, could it be because of free abs? Eh? Can elementary kids have abs?)

Then the final act arrived...

Juliet was to drink poison, Romeo was to come and kiss her after drinking the same. This was to wake her up and later kill herself after seeing her lover was killed

Yup, it was complicated

* * *

The teachers didn't want to influence other students, by bringing a suspicious looking drink to drink

So someone was to be dressed up like a poison bottle

Yes ,the idea was stupid. But! The show must go on! Even ones like these...

At least ,until the tomatoes fall... Aha..haha...

Tsuna had convinced Hibari of trying that role (He didn't intend to do so! And there was no damage control with Hibari Kyoya...)

So there he was, standing there after tonfa-ing Romeo and Juliet to eternal slumber

That was what he thought his role was

Then Hibari saw the crowd! (Dramatic pause!)

Tsuna wanted to stop him, but ended up colliding into Ryohei. This bumped them off stage

At the same time, Hibari went on a rampage and bit the audience to death

Throughout the whole play, Kyoko spoke with her cheerily sweet voice, which never matched with the disaster of a play

On the bright side... Poison bottles were supposed to be a source of terror...

And the audience did give out soul bending screeches...

Two people escaped. Wise ,wise Hana realising the dangers of a crowd-exposed prefect, dragged her friend away

The staff escaped, not unscathed

 **The moral of the lesson:** Please don't give the lead role to a person who can't remember the lines

The new year was thus pulled off aplomb (Is that a good thing?)

* * *

 **RYOHEI STARTED THE BOXING CLUB**

Ryohei became a first year in Namimori middle school that year. So he decided to implement his plan

Let's call it 'Make a boxing club' plan. It's practical at least ,if not original

The guy forgot the basics of this plan. Like, making the foundation- the building built or get a teacher as an advisor or submit an application for the creation or recruit members, etc etc. Well, you get it

Now where exactly did he think he was to progress. Yup, the training, with bears...

The very optimistic fool climbed up the stage of the new students introductory and announced

"WE EXTREME BOXERS NEED AN EXTREME CHALLENGE! NAMIMORI HAS BEARS WHICH HAVE EXTREME SPIRITS. WE'LL COMPETE TO FIGHT FOR OUR STRONGER WILLS!"

The DC committee realized that the boxer was talking of involving other students in bear boxing (?) in Death mountain

They ,as responsible appointments tried to stop him in the only way they could. Dog pile on him

But that backfired as Ryohei used them as a mountain top, a feet on the top, his arm stretched forward and his finger pointing to the horizon. Kinda like in the action movie on mountain climbing

It looked manly enough to influence some saps .The kid did influence people pretty easily, momentarily

So the albino-haired kid and his followers went on a journey to the mountains

...Later, the new boxing club members came back to the school, riding bears. It was a week later

Hibari had his work cut out for him, despite the 0 crime rate his town had now

* * *

 **PURPLE JACKET WEARING MAN**

Saiki had come to the DC committee that time asking for an audience with Hibari

He was usually napping or patrolling. There weren't any people who broke rules often anymore. But if he felt whimsical, there'd be casualties

So his location became more random than before and the prefect refused to have any tracking devices on himself

When they tried shooing her off, she kept popping back up through different 'routes'

On the first sight of the prefect, she immediately confronted him

"Who is that purple suited man who sits at that red booth? No one knows a thing on him"

His features visibly darkened and he snarled out

"It's none of your business, herbivore"

"He appears here and seems to do nothing. Then he leaves again, just as fast. When people do that ,you guys immediately catch them and apprehend them. There is no one in the hospital that know a man of such description"

One of the grunts tried to calm his boss

"We probably did that when you weren't looking and the guy probably wore different clothing when entering the hospital"

"Who changes clothing before being beaten up? The guy wore the same set of clothing every time I saw him. I've been observing him for two years now. Besides, chuunibyo chan, I only want to know if you know the existence of that man"

" **Herbivore, unfortunately, that guy is allowed here. You are to stop any investigation on the town. This is my property** " He warned her

She didn't seem to heed it at all. The tonfa flew at her head and knocked her out

"She won't listen. Tell **him** to keep hidden from her. She's keeping her eye out for **him** " he spat out

From the next day, the purple-clothed man couldn't be spotted

* * *

 **DC VS NC**

Shoichi was finishing the robot with the data acquired by the roomba-like machine

In return, he risked his life to create back doors to the DC computers, which were read only and created trick routes to their rooms

(The back doors were discovered after a month which lead to a battle of who hides and who finds. Shoichi thought either they'll kill him or he'd die of stomach pain)

Well, you return favors with favors

He certainly didn't think the trade-off was fair enough

But there was no one else willing to get the parts of it. The DC considered it a weapon for rebellion and beat down anyone carrying the parts

In Saiki's case, she simply didn't realize what was going on, so technically he wan't tricking her

The back doors also helped him more than her anyway

The DC later realized that if you can't stop 'em, you join 'em like in Rome

So they tried to create a spherical robot for easy movement, added retractable spikes on it to break the other robot.

It looked like a hedgehog, but wasn't as cute as one

Instead of defense, Hibari had fun destroying them and was looking forward to reducing them into metal scrap

So it became a contest between the two committees on who gives a better challenge to Hibari

The IT in the DC improved and Shoichi enjoyed the challenges

The robot for Tsuna was forgotten...

* * *

 **BFFS**

I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream

That screaming created bonds of friendship, through struggle and hardship. It was very shounen-like

The dessert shop were extremely popular and the people fought a war to get the food

Haru, Kyoko and Hana really met there. There as in the crowd which tried to rip your hair out and create a red fountain blooming and aiming to the top. The females were particularly impressive. Who on earth said that women were weak?!

Tsuna and Shoichi did tag along then, but the first was awed in a grotesque way and the second was too terrified to analyse the surrounding any further

They were like cats, scratching the ground in order to not come closer to the humans? Could they even call them human?

They were too intense!

The twosome got caught up in the force of the crowd and gravitated to it, giving moans and the soul-wrenching ,mind-shocking screams to just let them escape out of it

Fighting for the prize in the hell hole, The three women battled to order for their dreams. Ignoring the clawing at their clothes, hair and ankles they went on

A certain camaraderie was found among the survivors as they sat on their seat eating the desserts as if nothing was wrong

How hard boiled!

Giggles and chatter could be heard from the shop

I advise you not to enter, it's not for the faint of hearts

* * *

 **WORLD'S BEST TUTOR ARRIVES**

Tsuna had to balance between the committee and school work. This was a seemingly impossible task for a kid who was 'dame' in studies whether physical or mental. Luckily for him, his friends came to his rescue (lol)

He realized that his friends sucked at teaching, but still would forcibly try to 'tutor' him.

Ryohei was as bad as him, no ,worse than him. How on earth did he pass until now?! Then, he'd say that these were just a test of will and one can only train it further by boxing. Thus recruiting him or forcing him to train along with his growing group of underlings (The Momokyokai were very proud of the recruits in the boxing club)

Yamamoto was as bad as him, again, but he brushed it off and tried to get him to play games with him. He would simply accept the fact that they sucked at studies and laughed it off

Hibari wouldn't listen to any excuse of stopping battle for studies. If he wants to fight, you fight with him or else you're in the hospital... Wait ,at least you can concentrate there! As an added bonus, it's quiet and peaceful there!

Shoichi's words were oddly hypnotic, even though he didn't understand what on earth he was saying

The girls were not very helpful as he couldn't concentrate with them there (He's not asexual! This story doesn't have yaoi or any romance, not like I know how to write one (pfft))

Tsuna was to start middle school (he passed somehow. Is it Hibari's fault?) along with an appointment of a real tutor. He was desperate on that ,seeing out how tutor sessions with his friends turn out.

When he opened the door, he saw a small child, dressed in black and the conversation about a year back came to his mind

"Are you Iemitsu's kid?"

Feeling thoroughly insulted, the bite-sized satan jumped up and KO'd him immediately


End file.
